


The Beauty in Cruelty

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Fest 2019 [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Shibari, dom!reader, pussy eating, sub!yan qing, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Yan Qing is most beautiful when he's at your mercy. In typical fashion, he wonders just how cruel you can be. After all, have you not taken him in as your personal assassin? Well, he'll just have to find out, won't he?





	The Beauty in Cruelty

For all his beauty, Yan Qing truly is the most handsome when he's at your mercy. 

"Ah, so you *are* into those picaresque romance novels," he moans as you kneel by his side, his head turning instinctively to seek out your palm as it cups his cheek. "I was right." Kissing your wrist gently, he smirks up at you, "I must admit, I never thought it would be this way though. Aren't the villains usually the ones tying up their victims~?"

Smiling at his glibness, you hum and kiss his lips gently. "Then I suppose I'm the dastardly anti-hero here to capture a villain." Your hand crawls over his collared neck, over the sensitive skin under his ear, and into his hair where you clench your fist and grasp a firm handful of his dark locks. "I'm here to break you, Yan Qing. When I'm done, you'll tell me everything I want to know."

Shuddering, Yan Qing purrs and grins up at you dangerously. "Mmm, kinky~" He arches his back and displays the beautiful floral tattoos that cover his perfectly sculpted body, knowing how much you love seeing him do that. "What will you do next, hero? How far will you go to break an evil villain?"

A cunning glint enters your eyes. "Ah, beautiful thief, I've already begun." Indeed, for the lithe outlaw is tied down and pinned like a helpless frog, his muscled thighs spread so wide that it would have hurt if he wasn't so flexible. With his feet tied together, sole to sole, his knees pinned down to the mattress in a butterfly pose, and nothing but bright red rope crisscrossing his bare skin, truly, Yan Qing is at your mercy. His cock is already standing at attention, thick and pulsing and leaking a drop of precum at his slit, rising up and bobbing just over his belly. 

Yan Qing bites his lip as you shift to straddle one of his thick thighs, further pinning him down into the mattress. With nothing in the way, he can feel your slick, soaking wet pussy press against his bare skin tantalisingly, making him feel your every move, every breath like it's a direct connection to his cock. "Clever," he moans, those pale eyes fluttering uncontrollably. "How cunning." Then he spots the thin hank of rope you have in your hands. Shudders as you trail one end over the weeping head of his cock. "I hope you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Waving the rope at him, you smile. "Now who's the clever one?" Yes, you're going to exactly what he's hoping you'll do. Round and round the rope goes over the base of his cock, around his balls, over the shaft of his cock and under the head of his cock. Tied tightly enough that his blood is trapped in his engorged cock, keeping him erect and leaking so desperately, pulsing and twitching and looking oh so juicy. "How much can you take, Yan Qing? Before you break."

He breathes out a quiet moan, biting his lower lip. "A lot." Then he grins and struggles hard against the rope binding his arms in a prayer position behind his back. "How cruel can you be?" 

"I think you'll find me to be very cruel," you purr, rocking your hips against his thigh almost mindlessly as you tie off the rope to his cock. "Very cruel indeed." With the lead of rope, you pull just enough to tug his cock your way, to put pressure on his delicious length until he's keening at the motion. "You'll see." All your words do is make him pulse and leak even more precum before your eyes, his flesh rolling and surging against the tight ties. The tope bites into the meat of his cock, making him bulge out around it. Ah, if only his cock bruised as easily as the paler skin of his body, you would be able to see the red marks your ties leave behind. 

Yan Qing pants at your hungry gaze, his toes curling as you reach out and trail a finger over his straining length. The cock ties only enhance his pleasure, enhance the sensations that assail his senses. It's just your finger, a single fingertip trailing circles around his weeping slit. A drop in a pool of water, sending ripples of pure pleasure through his body, ripples that turn into waves the longer you swirl that finger. Waves that turn into towering, surging breakers that make Yan Qing tremble and wail. "Aahh ahh ah!" He moans and whimpers, his eyes squeezing closed when you elect to press down on his oh so sensitive slit. When you wriggle your finger as though to part the soaked flesh. "Aahhhhhh yesss!" His swallow gets caught in his throat. "It feels good~" Just a little more. Just a little more and he can-

"Not so fast, thief." Your voice snaps him out of his pleasurable haze, enough that he starts and jerks. But it is the retreat of your finger that gets him to croon out for your return.

"Where are you going?" He bites his lip, lashes fluttering to half mast and shooting you the most devastating bedroom eyes he can manage. "Don't stop~"

Tutting at him, you wave that precum soaked finger. "You asked me how cruel I can be, didn't you Yan Qing?" Reaching over his body, you pick up a bottle of lube and your brand new egg stroker. The shimmer of the alien-like egg matches his tattoos perfectly, gleaming gently in the light as you turn it around to drop a dollop of lube inside it. You can see him salivate at the sight, at how your fingers penetrate it and how he can see the passage of your movements if you press hard enough. "Like I said, I think you'll find me to be very cruel."

With wide eyes, Yan Qing follows your movements as you lower the stroker to his cock, his lip caught between his teeth as he waits with bated breath for you to slip it over his head. Ah, but you tease him with a mere little nudge, raising and dipping the stroker and watching him strain to touch it by lifting his hips. Alas, the thief is pinned too well, leaving him to squirm with increasing desperation as you keep the entrance of the egg just out of reach.

"I can keep going like this for a long time, Yan Qing. But I'll give you a chance - what's the magic word?"

Teeth gritted, he shoots you a feral smirk and hisses, "Please. Master." 

"Good boy," you croon with a victorious smile, rewarding him with that which he desired. The egg stroker doesn't go far beyond his head, but what it does envelop is more than enough to send Yan Qing into a spiral of unending pleasure. The little bumps, ridges, and tendrils inside it slip and slide over his oversensitive head, sending him jerking and jumping as he deals with the sharp zaps of lightning assaulting his body. 

Almost unwillingly, he lets out a loud cry of your name in a needy, plaintive voice, his mouth wide and his eyes teary. Whether he means it as encouragement or as a plea to stop teasing, you don't quite care. Not when you can make him dance beneath you with only a flick of the wrist and a tightening of your grip. His thigh bounces under you, giving you the ride of your life and simultaneously providing you with enough friction to make your pleasure soar alongside his. 

Impressively, Yan Qing takes several more moments of this intense stroking before he starts to pant quickly and heavily, drool slipping over his bitten lips. "I-I'm going to-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, I can't-I'm going to-cumming-!"

"No." 

A loud mournful, angry roar escapes Yan Qing as you take the egg stroker away at just the last moment, leaving him to snarl and hiss furiously. "No! No, put it back! Let me cum!"

You shake your head and tut at him with the stroker. "I don't think so, pretty boy." Grinning, you shuffle of his thigh and straddle his face instead, still making sure his cock is within arms reach. "You wanted me to be cruel, Yan Qing, so I'll be very cruel. If you want your orgasm, you'll have to earn it."

"Nngh, m-maybe you should be the villain instead," he whimpers, craning his head up so that he may obey and put his mouth to your dripping pussy. "You're far more cruel and evil than I am."

"Perhaps." Leaning over his perfect abs, you lick and suck at his hip, letting your hickeys and teeth marks join the roses on his skin. "Lucky for you, I can be convinced to be nice. Just how convincing can *you* be, my good boy?"

Rather than argue his case as he is normally wont to do, Yan Qing decides to put his money where his mouth is and take your clit into his mouth, suckling upon it and burying his nose right into your pussy. His moans and groans are muffled, his whimpers wet and breathless, but he doesn't seem to bother. Finally, that stubborn, single-mindedness of his isn't getting him into more trouble. 

Above him, you tremble and moan, sinking your teeth into his vulnerable belly as you reach up and slide the egg stroker over his flushed cockhead. It isn't long before Yan Qing is begging into your pussy for mercy, for you to let him slide over the edge into his long sought after orgasm. And yet again, you deny him. 

"I'm not convinced yet, baby. Try harder," you moan, rocking your hips in time to the stroker, in time to his increasingly fervent licking and sucking at your pussy. Ah, but yet again he reaches the edge before you do, his cock pulsing and jumping in your grip. "Not yet. You can't cum yet. Not before I do."

"Please-" He gasps wetly. "Please, master, mercy!"

"Not yet." 

And again you edge him, making him teeter at that edge for an impossibly long time. Until he can't do anything but whine, until he's left with no option but to devour your pussy and ignore his own pleasure. Until Yan Qing is ever so sure that you just have to touch the tip of his cock with your finger and he will cum all over you.

"Pleasepleaseplease-"

"Not yet."

And finally, finally Yan Qing breaks and throws his head back, tears trailing down the side of his face and into his long, silky hair. "Master, master, please, I have nothing left to give. Please, master."

"You'll have your reward soon, Yan Qing. Good boys get their reward, my baby. Soon." 

Resigned to his submission, Yan Qing returns to eating you out with a new tenderness. "P-please...continue to use me...without hesitation."

And use him you will. Guess you really are into picaresque romance novels after all.


End file.
